


Gina

by smexyie7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Categories, Daddy David, Diapers, F/F, Like Just About Everything Gina has is MLP, Little Regina, Little Ruby, Littles Are Known, MLP References, Mommy Belle, Mommy Snow, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Zelena, mommy emma, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexyie7/pseuds/smexyie7





	1. Dropping

Regina came home from work one day utterly stressed. All she wanted to do was get in the bed and watch some trashy reality TV with some popcorn and wine. She sighed when she reached her front door glad to be home where she could relax, when she was hit by an awful headache. This wasn't a normal headache though. She only got these headaches when she was extremely stressed out and hadn't been little for a long time. She knew why she was getting a headache and quickly got inside her house.

“Godammit. Why now?”, she muttered. Regina hated this new part of herself. She hated not having complete control over herself at all times. This mentality was courtesy of Regina’s dear mother Cora, who was also in Storybrooke and had her heart back as well. In this realm, everyone had a category. The categories were mommies, daddies, and littles. Regina was still disgusted that she was a little. Mommies and daddies are pretty self explanatory. Littles, on the other hand, aren't, because they have subcategories. The grouping goes babies, tots, mids, and bigs. Bigs were of any age between twelve to seventeen. Mids were those of ages six to eleven. Babies had the largest range of ages from eight months to two years. Tots had the smallest range only going from three to five years of age. Regina actually fell into the category of baby at two years, but since nobody knew that she was a little and had no one to care for her , she had to force herself to be a four year old because she’s by herself. Nobody else in Storybrooke knew because she had used the last of the magic to remove everyone’s memories of it and had hidden the file about her in her office. The only way anyone would remember was if little Gina, not Regina, found her mommy or daddy, which would never happen because nobody knew little Gina existed.

She took off her heels, knowing when little Gina was out, heels were a bad idea. She went upstairs and changed into an oversized T-shirt, pull-up, and shorts losing her last bit of control when she was dressed. What Regina didn’t realize was that in her haste she forgot to lock her door or that Emma was coming over.

Little Gina looked around for her horsie plush Sky. She remembered that she had a little nap and she was with her, but didn’t remember anything after. She got on her hands and knees and grabbed her from under the bed. 

“Siwy horsie. Why you playin hides and seeks wif out me?”, she giggled and got out from under the bed. She went to the closet and pulled out a MLP backpack that said Gina on the front. She pulled out her favorite paci and stuck it in her mouth before dragging the rest of the bag with her to the living room. She plopped on the floor before grabbing her purple blanket from inside the bag and grabbing the special remote that was for her little self. She turned the tv to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a favorite of little Gina’s and Regina’s secret guilty pleasure. She was so engrossed in the show, she didn’t hear Emma come in.

“Regina?”, she called, wondering where the woman was and why her front door was unlocked. She heard the tv in the living room and went in. She was extremely surprised to find the normally composed mayor in an oversized tee. She was even more surprised to notice that she had a pacifier in her mouth.  
“Regina?!”, she yelped, shocked out of her mind. Regina, or in this case Gina screamed. She turned and caught Emma’s eye. They both felt the spark that signaled they were for each other in a mommy-little type way. Regina quickly surfaced after this occured.

“No. Nononono.”. Regina turned to Emma, a panicky look in her eyes. Emma was freaked out herself, but only because Regina was freaking out.

“Regina calm down! It’s not that big of a deal.”. 

Regina whipped around toward her glaring.

“Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! This is a huge deal Miss Swan!”. Regina was really upset, secretly wanting Emma to give her a hug and to tell her it would be okay. Emma was confused about why Regina was getting super worked up about it.

“Regina, what’s the real problem?”.

Regina looked at Emma, sighing before telling her what the real problem was, knowing that even if she tried to lie Emma would instantly realize that she was lying.

“I didn’t want anyone to know, or in this case, remember that I was a little so I wiped everyone’s memory of me being a little with the last bits of magic. The only thing that would cause everyone to remember that I was a little was if Gina, my little side met my mommy, which apparently is you.”.

Emma nodded, understanding that it was a bit of a big deal from Regina’s standpoint. She's supposed to be the badass dominant mayor and here she is a little. She could see that Regina was hanging on to being an adult by a thread because she was staring at the pacifier on the table and dragging her thumb over her lips. Emma walked over to the mayor, rubbing her back in a caring manner. 

“It's alright Regina, you can let go. Mommy is right here.”.

As soon as Emma spoke those words, anyone in the vicinity could feel Regina finally let go and let Gina out again.


	2. Discovered

Emma could physically see Regina become Gina. Her normally regal posture disappeared and was left with a semi-normal posture, still regal, just more relaxed. Her face smoothed out even more, the worry lines she'd accumulated over the years disappearing, at least for the moment. All of these things are quite noticeable, except for one thing. Emma only noticed this because she and Regina had been best friends for years. Her chocolate eyes that still held so much of her past became like those of a child. The innocent sparkle that had been lost years ago returned, even if it was just for a little while. 

Gina was a very happy little girl. She finally had the mommy of her dreams and she wasn’t gonna let her go. Gina ran up to Emma and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“You Gina’s mommy?”, she asked, innocently looking up at Emma, who looked back down at her with a soft smile. 

“Yes little one, I am.”. 

Gina squealed, jumping in place and clapping her hands in excitement. She grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her over to the couch, picking up Sky. 

“Dis Sky mommy. She say hi.”.

Emma grinned, petting the stuffed animal, playing along with her. 

“It's very nice to meet you Sky. You've been taking care of my baby girl right?”.

Gina put the horse's mouth up to her ear and nodded.

“Sky take good care of Gina mommy. She pwomise.”.

Emma sat down on the couch, lifting her onto her lap. She heard and felt the telltale squish of a soaked pull-up and immediately looked back down at Gina. Her whole face was blushing red, including her neck and she buried her face into Sky's plush neck. Emma titled her face back up, still wanting permission from Gina even though Regina wasn't present at the moment. 

“Did someone go potty?”.

Gina squirmed, shoving her thumb into her mouth as she nodded. Emma smiled at her, bopping her nose making her giggle. She leaned over and grabbed the bag, looking inside and finding the essentials, and pulled the changing mat out of the bag. Laying Gina on it, she made quick work of the pull-up and put Gina in a new diaper instead of a pull-up. Gina looked up at Emma with a scrunched up face.

“Gina a big girl mommy. No need diapee.”, she whined, pulling at the diaper. Emma smiled at her, already knowing that Gina was a bit younger than she seemed, but she was waiting for her true age to show, which didn’t take to long. Gina blinked for a moment, her eyes clouding over for a moment. Her legs got a bit wobbly, so Emma picked her up and set her on the couch. Gina’s eyes cleared after a moment and she looked to see Sky on the ground. She got off the couch and dropped harder than Emma thought she would. Startled, Gina began to wail, turning to Emma with big, wet brown eyes and arms reaching out for comfort. Emma picked her up, cooing in her ear and rubbing her back to calm her. She quickly calmed, her thumb firmly lodged in her mouth. Emma grabbed a fluffy blanket and set her down on it, grabbing her pacifier and swiftly switching her thumb for it.

Gina looked up at Emma, her face more open than ever. She smiled at Emma, who was now holding Sky. She reached up, making grabby hands at the plush horse. Emma smiled softly, handing her the beloved toy that held so much meaning in both her big and little headspaces. The small child yawned, rubbing her eyes. Emma saw this and picked her up again, holding her close. She went up the stairs, looking for Gina’s room. In her big headspace, Regina never got the crib or high chair, or anything she’d use in her smaller headspace because she found it embarrassing, so there was nothing to look for. Realizing this, Emma set the half asleep child on the bed, surrounding her with pillows. Making sure she had fallen asleep, Emma went downstairs and got on her laptop and started ordering things for Gina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to be clear and so I don't have to explain who is what age.
> 
> Zelena is a tot at age 4  
> Regina is a baby at age 2(though the younger side of 2)  
> Ruby is a mid at age 7  
> And Kathryn is a big at age 15


	3. Discussions

The first thing Emma bought was a mahogany crib, happy she found one with horses engraved on it because she knew Regina absolutely loved them. She was also happy to find that the crib came in a set. After ordering the furniture, she began to look for clothes that Gina would like. She bought some MLP themed diapers, a nightdress with Rarity on it, a few MLP t-shirts, and some other odds and ends. Once she finished, she checked her phone for the time and noted she’d been on her computer for the last hour and a half. Thinking that it had been enough time for Regina’s nap, she went to go wake her.

She came into the room, climbing onto the bed. She kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear and shaking her gently.

“It’s time to get up sleepyhead.”.

Gina woke up, her hair lightly mussed from sleep. She blinked, holding her arms out to be picked up. Emma smiled, picking the brunette up and resting her against her hip. She carried her down the steps, setting her on the couch when the doorbell rang. Gina heard it and froze, Regina coming back in an instant. She glanced down at herself, taking one look at Emma, her eyes softening for a second before she bolted up the stairs. Emma turned toward the door and opened the door to find Snow and David, with Ruby bouncing on her toes behind them.

“Hey mom, dad. Hey Roo.”. She smiled, stepping back to let them in. Ruby ran in, bear hugging Emma.

“Hi Emmy! Can I meet my cousin now? How old is she? Does she like cookies?”, the excited seven year old asked, her questions coming out like rapid fire. Emma chuckled glancing up at her parents, gesturing for them to come inside. David was quite happy that his little girl finally found her little, but Snow, on the other hand, while just as happy that her daughter found her little, she was less impressed that it was Regina, even though she had been trying to redeem herself for years. That opinion was gonna change real quick once she met Gina. Snow, the nosy yet lovable woman that she is, turned to Emma.

“So where is she?”.

“She’s upstairs. Regina isn’t completely okay with everyone remembering that she’s a little.”.

Emma turned and went up the stairs, unsure if she was going to be talking to Regina or Gina. Opening the bedroom door. she found Regina curled up in a corner with her head on her knees. She was still dressed in Gina’s clothes, so Emma wasn’t sure if it was Gina or Regina she was dealing with.

“Regina?”.

She looked up at Emma, eyes glazing over as both sides were fighting for dominance. Emma’s heart broke, both for her friend and her newly dubbed little. She sat next to her, sitting quietly as she wasn’t sure who was in charge at that moment. Regina turned towards Emma, tears pooling in her eyes.

“What I gonna do Emma? I the mayor and I can't even contwol when I be little half da time, let awone deal with Snow White.”. She said, a peculiar mix of adult and baby talk falling from her mouth. Emma sighed, opening her arms for her, which Regina fully took advantage of, burrowing herself in Emma’s chest. Emma rubbed her back in a soothing manner, kissing the top of her head.

“I don’t know. But, what I do know is that whatever you decide to do in this situation, I’m right beside you 100%.”.

Regina looked up at her friend, eyes searching for a lie or doubt. Finding none, she took a deep breath and decided then and there that whatever was supposed to happen would happen.”.

This thought finally allowed her to relax again, Gina taking over again.


End file.
